Fallen Metal Wings
by Tempestking44
Summary: Alexander Abyss always stood by his brother and his friends and acted as a guardian to protect them all. Follow him through his life of how he protected Zeo, vowed to destroy Masamune and his journey throughout his beyblading life. Join the action as Alexander fights with his bey Insanity Pumilum. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Fallen metal wings has officially started and here is the starting prologue and the next chapter will be up on Saturday.**

**Enjoy!**

Have you ever found something in life you vowed to protect? I have. The bonds I share with my brother Zeo Abyss. I also vowed to protect my friends. I like to think I did a good job. But I could not have done it by ideals alone. Pumilum. The species name for a chameleon. Interesting, said the people who let me make my own bey. They could not have guessed how powerful it was and boy, were they proud of it. It never has left my side but I owe most of my experiences to my brother and friends. Even Gingka Hagane, who inspired me to take the future on, horns first and to value my bonds. My life has been full of ups and downs and I've barely even lived through it yet. Though, tragedies have struck but most was my own doing. Can't be helped. I was born headstrong. Let me tell you my story...

...It began truly when I was Masamune walked in...

**Pretty good prologue if I do say so myself but I'm excited to see how it all turns out with an extra character. I do not own anything except my OC. All rights go to Madhouse and Hasbro studios. Please review and add suggestions as it will really help. Tempest signing off!**


	2. The new arrival

**And so it begins. Fallen metal wings starts off now and I hope you enjoy it. I will be (probably) be updating every Saturday but as the summer holidays are approaching, it could be more often. With that out of the way...**

**Enjoy!**

I looked up from my book at the sound of metal crashing. The gym was fairly crowded today, all wanting to quench their thirst for a bey battle. My Name is Alexander Abyss. I live with my brother Zeo Abyss with our Aunt but we rarely see her as he job requires her to spend most of her time there. We do manage but it is tough on us. We _are_ only ten at this point. My brother was standing by the bey stadium, encouraging his bey to attack and for the eighteenth time this morning, Evil Aries was knocked out of the stadium. And for the nineteenth time, he was challenged by someone else. Whether it was because he sucked or he was loved by his peers, he was always battling and always losing. I did have faith in him though. I always saw the passion he had when it came to anything he put his mind to. In short, he was an inspiration to those around him. Especially me and Toby. Toby was mine and Zeo's best friend and we always looked out for each other. When I saw Zeo panicking about his battle, I got up from my seat, folded the corner of the page I was on and walked up the stadium's steps. As soon as Zeo's opponent saw me, he started to panic as well. I was naturally gifted in reading a bey, it's user and the flow of the battle. I looked at the beys encircling each other and instantly spotted the problem when Aries was hit. The other bey was a balance type that edged towards attack but lacked stamina and Zeo just continued to absorb the attacks. It was a good strategy theoretically but it lacked finesse. If it kept going, the defence type Aries would end up in a sleep out.

"Zeo, wait for the next attack and gauge it's weaknesses as it does." He needed to know what was wrong himself but a push in the right direction never hurt anyone.

"Are you sure Alex?" His brow furrowed, his voice confused.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" I was slightly big headed but I always kept a cool head.

As the next attack hit, I noticed a flaw in the bey. It's attacking leaned towards the left every time. I looked over and Zeo's eyes lit up as he understood what to do. Or so I thought.

"Aries! Go straight for it!" As the beys connected, the opponent staggered and wobbled as it struggled to get it's balance back. Then I knew what to do. As the bey went for Aries again, I yelled:

"Go right!" Luckily Aries dodged it. "Zeo, do the same but attack it straight away okay?"

"Sure thing bro." A few seconds later, the match ended with a terrific clash of metal as the opponent's bey went flying out of the stadium.

The audience cheered Zeo as it was him who landed the blow. I wasn't upset that I didn't get the credit as I never was the type to relish in the limelight. I only wanted to help Zeo when he needed it. Suddenly, the door slowly opened and a head poked through the gap. It was a boy who was about the same age as Zeo and I with black hair with white highlights around the edge and a red strand of hair that looked like a horn, hid eyes gleaming with a certain type of happiness. However, knowing the boldness of Zeo, he and two others confronted him. Meanwhile, I continued with my book. A few seconds later, I heard the starting call of a battle and a crowd of people inhaling as a bey hit the floor. I only heard on hit. Could it be that the new guy beat Zeo in one hit? I looked up sharply an my suspicions were confirmed. He had been bested in one fell swoop. Soon, Toby was speaking the new guy whose name was Masamune Kadoya. A Japanese name? I walked over and joining the conversation.

"Care to introduce me guys?" I asked, curious if his personality matched it fighting style.

"Oh yeah, Masamune this is my brother Alexander Abyss." Zeo said, his smile widening. We were always close as we rarely had anyone else.

"Charmed." I said, my personality showing.

"He seems...polite." Masamune said cautiously. Nice guy so far.

"He's not, just very snobbish." Zeo said in the most nonchalant way possible.

"No I'm not, just articulate." I retorted, not helping myself much.

"And he has a weird hairstyle." Toby interjected

"All because of you two!" I yelled. My hair was weird but all because I lost a bet with Zeo and Toby which we do not speak of. My hair was the same height as Zeo's but mine was a beige colour and I had two small, horn-like things on either side of my for head and a larger one in the middle. Basically, I looked like a blond triceratops. But in the end I got used to it.. I also had green eyes, unlike Zeo's blue. But apart from that we were exactly the same. Same, face shape, same height, same build, same everything really. You would be able to tell we were twins

"Anyway, well done on beating Zeo. But in fairness he is the weakest here."

"Why do you always bring it up Alex?" He whined while Masamune, Toby and I chuckled.

"So Alex, do you have a bey as well?"

"Does he? He's the best here Masamune, you have to fight him!" Toby replied.

"Dull it down a bit, your a lot better than I am." It was true, we beat each other equally while Zeo struggled to catch up.

"Where's that famous bigheadedness that you always have Alex?" Zeo said smugly. I chuckled.

"Please spare me. I know when someone is better than me Zeo. You just can't keep up." I joked.

"Oh come on guys, I'll be number 1 someday, I swear it!" He vowed.

"Zeo you don't have to tell us that. Alex and I have full faith in you." Toby said.

"I agree. Just because you are a bit behind doesn't mean you'll never beat us." I said, hoping that it was a subtle enough apology for him. I never did mean that he was bad. Just unrefined.

As the day came to a close, Masamune had joined the Dungeon Gym, Zeo and Toby spent the day shadow launching and I finished my book. No one challenged me because even Coach Steel had lost numerous times to me and my bey, which had become the topic of discussion.

"So what _do _you use Alex?" Masamune asked, his mouth half full with jelly beans we had brought from the vendor near the gym.

"Well, you'll see tomorrow as I'm battling Coach again." I said blankly.

"Your battling the coach. Awesome! But can you at least show me?" He pleaded.

"Why not?" I pulled out the bey, noticing how giddy Zeo was. He always admired my bey. As Masamune laid eyes on it, he exhaled slowly, astonished by the bey. The fusion wheel had seven small blades around the edge, only allowing small gaps in between. Each blade had three unevenly shaped notches. The energy ring was radiant white, a perfect circle and a pattern all the way round that looked like scales. Finally, the face bolt was white with a black face depicting a chameleon. It only showed one eye which was facing downwards and to the right, like a chameleon's eye always was, it also had all three horns visible and a malicious grin with pointed teeth. If people said it looked as if it was insane, they would be correct.

"Masamune, my bey is Insanity Pumilum CH120LF. Also known as the Screaming Lizard."

"You mean your _that_ guy!"

"He sure is! My brother won the NYC bey tournament last year. He's famous." Zeo said, jumping up and down in glee.

"However I don't talk about it much. It's just where I really bonded with Pumilum." I smile, remembering the feeling of holding the trophy up with the battle of me, Toby and Zeo in the final round.

As we walked back, I remembered those fond memories of the fun time we had. Memories were special to me and Zeo for more reasons that one.

**And there you have it. The first official chapter is finished. Please fav/follow and review as it will really help me out. Also, leave a few suggestions if you want to. ****I do not own anything except my OC. All rights go to Madhouse and Hasbro studios. Tempest signing off!**


	3. The crash

**I'm so, so sorry that this is really late and I really don't have a good excuse other than the end of school was manic. With that out of the way, here is the next chapter of Fallen Metal Wings.**

**Enjoy!**

So that was 3 years ago and life was good. We honestly improved a lot and life was great. Soon, I got a paper round _and _a job at the local café which I alternated between. Our Aunt had now pretty much neglected us now and with no money from her, we both tried to keep everything under control. We were honestly both happy and were in no rush to call social services at all so that was that. Only Toby knew about this and we spent most of our time in his house. However, things would change faster than a bullet and it would affect all of us more that a shot to the head. Toby's sickness struck first and then the betrayal.

ZZZ

We stood on the old, worn tennis courts with three cans each. Our best game we played and it helped to improve our skills. Our skills that would lead us to number 1. I stepped forward, looked at the cans and yelled:

"LET IT RIP!" I launched Pumilum at the cans, watching as it sped towards the cans at breakneck speed. It weaved in and out, looking like it was dodging something and hit all three cans in a flurry of hits. Two hit their mark but the other can was...completely and utterly destroyed.

"Um, was that supposed to happen?" Zeo mused, stifling his laughter.

"Sure, let's go for that." I said quickly, picking up my bey and the not-so annihilated cans. I stood and stared forward, not wanting to create more laughter at my expense. Not that it worked. In fact it made things a lot worse. The other three quickly burst out in fits of laughter. Soon, I began to chuckle but only because of the teary eyed idiots that were rolling on the floor. I sat down, looking rather sheepish.

"Your just so damn stubborn Alex." Masamune wheezed.

"Don't remind me" I huffed.

"And moody." Zeo said, about to make another comment.

"Zeo, just shut up now."

Needless to say that this was daily life now. Until 30 minutes later when...

"Toby?!" I said as soon as Toby clutched his chest and collapsed to the ground. We was all panicking, scared that our best friend had just fallen so quickly. I called the ambulance, not once leaving anyone's side. I lost people once. Never again. Soon, we was in the hospital, staring at the stark white walls. Toby had been taken into surgery and two hours had passed. Masamune stared at the wall, Zeo was trying to pass the time by twirling his bey in his hand and I was pacing back and forward. I was angry. But only with myself. I passed the time by thinking of a way that this could have been prevented and boy did I find a lot. If I was just more careful, surely this would not have happened. I wiped my hand across my face, trying to rid myself of my punishing thoughts to no avail. It just kept on screaming in my ears: "This is all your fault!"

"-ex?"

I blinked to find tears running down my face.

"Alex?" Zeo said.

"What?" I whimpered.

"This isn't your fault at all."

"What are yo-"

"You just yelled "this is all my fault". It isn't"

"I just need a minute outside okay?" And I stormed out. I always made things worse. And it was raining. Nice. I spent about ten minute outside in the rain, my hair still staying up somehow. The rain always cleared my mind I ironically felt more alive. But it soon dawned on me what had happened couldn't have been prevented. Right? Maybe. I heard Zeo walk up next to me and lean against the wall beside me.

"So...want to talk?"

"Sure. Life is crap so far, the stress of work is getting to me and I caused my best friend to collapse and possibly die. Not exactly the first time is it?"

"Alex. I'm warning you. That was not your fault at all okay."

"Oh of course not." The memory of it was fresh in my mind

"You saved me and them."

"If I saved them then how come they're dead! Our parents!" I screamed, the tears quickly turning into waterfalls.

"It was me who had asked you guys to pick me up from school at night! If I had just walked home then it would have been fine!"

"How is that anywhere close to your fault! They specifically told you _not_ to walk home at night! You wasn't the drunk driver that crashed right in front of you!"

"But-"

"Stop Alex." Zeo took a breath and then continued.

"When that car crashed, we could have all died. But you pulled us all out of that burning car. You pulled me, mum, dad and the other car driver out, risking your life. When that car exploded, you shielded me from it all. You couldn't have protected us all and yet the driver and myself survived."

"But mum and dad..."

"Would not want you worrying over things out of you control. The surgery tried everything but it was to far gone Alex, I know. But you had the humanity to not press charges against that man. You sorted out our living space and everything else. Do you know how much it hurts to see you like this. It hurts like a bitch but we will get through it. Just remember, you saved me from everything. You are a literal guardian angel and you try so hard to save everyone. I couldn't ask for a better brother." I responded with a small squeak and embraced my brother, sobbing into him.

ZZZ

The surgery was complete and the result was just short of horrible. I turns out he has a disease. But it was incurable unless advanced medicine was used and three problems occurred. 1. It would cost more money that we could afford. 2. The hospital had no access to that equipment and 3. It would mean transferring him to a hospital that did have access which was scarce. After that, Toby's mum took us back to her house as we couldn't stay after visiting hours. I spent hours up, looking through newspapers for jobs or something that could pay for his treatment. Something has to work. No matter what Zeo said, all of this was my fault as well as our loss of our parents. There was something that had to help. Surely there was nothing known as a situation with no way out. There was always a way. I had to save Toby. I already lost my parents and I nearly lost my brother as well. I would not lose Toby.

"You do know you have a tendency to have speak you thoughts." I turned to see Toby's mum, Teresa, in the doorway. She shared the eyes and brown hair of her son but her sad face did not suit it.

"So I keep hearing."

"You do realise that looking for more jobs won't help. The treatments half a million and transferring him will probably cost more."

"Ain't no rest for the wicked is there?"

"Is this another one of those "I can't lose another person moments" because if it is, you do know that not a single person blames you for it.

"I do Teresa and so does Zeo and Toby."

"You know, Toby was talking about you earlier in the week. He said that he was worried that you was still blaming yourself. He also said that he would make sure that you know that he's always there for you. He said that you inspired him to be a kinder person and to help everyone he can. He vowed to become number 1 for that reason. He finally stopped to breathe and said that in his eyes, you would always be number 1. Just think on that Alex."

And with that, she left me alone in the shadows of the night. But I couldn't see that glimmer of hope anymore.

**Short and quick but the insight into their backstory. I'm such a bastard with that aren't I? Oh well, things will get better. Then worse. But better again. So until then, leave a review and leave suggestions just not those that scar you for life. They're a bitch. Until next time, Tempest signing off!**


	4. The Chameleon

**Tempest here! I must apologise for the sheer bulk of crapitude that was in the last chapter but I was trying to balance the anime with my ideas. Did not work in the slightest. But this chapter will be a lot better trust me. So now sit back, relax and...**

**Enjoy!**

I looked at my phone in utter disbelief. A few weeks had passed since Toby's diagnosis and things were steady going. Sort of. I mean, he was still sick but it didn't affect anything about him too much. He was still the kid who we had grown up with and we had actually moved into (temporarily) his house as he practically begged us to. He also kept his big heart. However someone clearly did not. Masamune. From what I could decipher from Zeo's rage, Masamune was planning on leaving to go to Japan to battle a guy called Gingka Hagane. From what I saw, he was an excellent blader. One of the best in fact. But still, why was Masamune leaving especially when Toby needed us? Zeo and I agreed to meet up at the airport and that's where I was heading. I stared at the number, wondering why Masamune would leave us. My thoughts were disrupted by the sudden halt of the bus. I looked outside and saw the airport and I instantly started to run, weaving my way through the multiple bystanders in my way. Nothing would stop me. I soon saw the wild hair of Zeo. I slowed down, panting but my eyes fiery yet cold at the same time. I could hear Zeo yelling and I knew that his rage was nothing compared to mine. But I promised myself not to make a scene.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Abandoning us!" I yelled. Masamune had the audacity to just stand there and blink.

"What are you talking about Alex? I'm trying to become number one. Is that not important anymore?"

"Not when our friend's in hospital Masamune!" Zeo interjected. I occurred that this was a repeat of the argument that Zeo and Masamune probably had prior to my life.

"I'm just doing what we agreed we would do guys!"

"Together though!" Zeo argued

"You know what Masamune? Go. Go to Japan and pursue the dream _we _had and leave us in a darker reality. But don't expect to have a warm reunion when you come back." I turned, hearing Masamune speed off to a new life. Good for him, he doesn't deserve friends like Zeo and Toby.

ZZZ

The moon illuminated the streets as the rain fell around us. I walked ahead of Zeo, kicking a can in my frustration. We leaned against the walls of a building in silence. not trusting our tongues with a bitter heart.

"Hey Zeo?" I asked softly, breaking the silence.

"What's up?" He mumbled.

"How are we going to sort this all out?"

"Beats me."

"Shame. You always come up with the good plans."

"And you don't?" He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"I make smart plans that never work. You make impossible plans that preform miracles. I envy you sometimes. Your smart, funny, you always look on the bright side and your a good friend to everyone." I looked down at my feet in shame.

"What makes you think that you don't have those qualities Alex?"

"You see me when I blade. I'm insane."

"Your passionate. That's what makes you great. Set backs never occur with you because you have everything planned out."

"Yet results need that edge that I don't have."

"Which you do have Alex. You are a true blader and friend and don't let anything like that change." What a brother I had. I was about to make the situation more cheesy but a cold voice came from the side of us:

"Good evening gentlemen. I believe that you have a problem."

We both looked in the direction of the voice to see a tall man with a long face and eyes obscured by glasses, a goatee and dressed in a smart suit. In one hand he carried a umbrella and in the other was a rodent sort of thing. He walked forward with a grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Zeo asked rather bluntly. The grin only widened.

"You, my dear boys, may call me Dr Ziggurat. And I have a proposition for you two." He gave of a strange vibe. I didn't know whether to trust him or not.

"And we should listen to you because?" I questioned.

"Because I have a way to save your friend Toby." Zeo and myself both froze at these words. Could he? And how did he know?

"Allow me to explain further. I know everything about you two, your parents, your friends, you little spat with Masamune. All of it. I am the CEO of the HD academy and I am putting a team together for America for the world championships. And you two have potential. Think it over, take my card." He held out a card and Zeo took it looking it over, When we looked back, he had disappeared into his car again and drove off. Zeo looked at me and we both knew what to do. We were going to join because if there was a chance he could save Toby, we would take it, no matter the cost.

ZZZ

Several days had passed since we joined HD academy and we were already put to our paces. It turns out that Ziggurat would put his funding and resources into Toby's treatment if we proved ourselves to be useful. I already beat most of the fools participating without breaking a sweat. As I led on my bed after another day of training, a knock on the door was followed by two of the overseers walking in. They only pointed outside so I out up and walked. They led me back into the training room and closed the door. Soon, I heard a voice over the intercom.

"Blake, can you hear me?" I looked up to see Ziggurat and Zeo in another room overlooking the arena.

"Clear as crystal. How come I'm here." I was sceptical that this was a high tea session.

"Call it your final test. You have proven yourself to be very skilful. However, if you wish to save your friend, then you must beat the opponent I have chosen for you. Meet Flint, one of our most skilful candidates for the team. Be warned that whoever loses will be escorted out of HD academy and Toby loses his treatment." I scowled to myself. How dare he set the boundaries of my friends life. I saw Zeo look distressed at this.

"Don't worry Zeo." I called up to him. As I said that, a tall, blue haired boy a lot older than me walked in and instantly walked to the arena. All he did was grunt and I sauntered up to the stadium.

"No time like the present is their." I said. He stayed silent and stoic. This would be fun.

"Very well then. Begin." Ziggurat said, his voice echoing through the room.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" And both bey launched in to the stadium. The speed of Pumilum had improved over the past few days and I was impressed. I looked at my opponent to see a Mad Aquario 100HWD. An odd choice but primarily an attack type with better stamina.

"Pumilium! Go!" I cried, the bey instantly smashing the bey and causing sparks to fly off. A barrage of attack started to wear my opponent down already but I had to watch out. I called Pumilum of watched as it dodged every one of Aquario's attacks. Soon, one connected and sent my bey flying.

"Pumilum, do it!" The CH120 changed modes, growing taller and increasing my defensive power. But the Insanity fusion wheel proved that attack could still work. The beys exchanged attacks with Pumilum taking no damage. It was time to finish this. I felt my self having fun.

"Now...SCREAM PUMILUM!" The bey went to the very edge of the stadium and chaos ensured. A white light erupted from the bey as the avatar took shape. A large, white lizard stood on it's hind legs, it's body white with black spots and eyes that darted in random directions. It's hands went to it's head and clawed downwards as if it was insane and let out an almighty screech. The bey spun faster, and soon, massive cracks tore the stadium into pieces, trapping my opponent from moving but still spinning. The edges allowed Pumilum to still pick up speed and unleash a flurry of hits. I started to laugh maniacally, enjoying to fight.

"Pumilum! Special move! Insanity crossroad sever strike!"

The avatar appeared again with a smile that looked malicious and started to dart around the stadium, using it's clams to slash at the bey. It jumped up and brought it's claws downwards, creating a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, gasps were heard. The bey of Aquario was lodged into the ground and Pumilum encircled it faster that it started. I called it back to my hand, looked at Ziggurat and cleared my throat.

"I believe I passed with full marks, Dr Ziggurat." My usual demeanour back.

**And that is the destructive power of a crazed lizard. You finally got to see Pumilum in full action. Thank you so much for reading, leave a review as it would make me really happy and you'll get a lifetime supply of cookies :) Until next time, Tempest signing off!**


	5. The Arrangement

**Tempest here! This is the last chapter for a week as I'm going on holiday and I decided to take a different approach. After reading it through, I realised that it may be a good idea to make the story go through a different angle than expected. So I do hope that the chapter is good as the others aren't that great but we'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Now...SCREAM PUMILUM!" The bey went to the very edge of the stadium and chaos ensured. A white light erupted from the bey as the avatar took shape. A large, white lizard stood on it's hind legs, it's body white with black spots and eyes that darted in random directions. It's hands went to it's head and clawed downwards as if it was insane and let out an almighty screech. The bey spun faster, and soon, massive cracks tore the stadium into pieces, trapping my opponent from moving but still spinning. The edges allowed Pumilum to still pick up speed and unleash a flurry of hits. I started to laugh maniacally, enjoying to fight._

_"Pumilum! Special move! Insanity crossroad sever strike!"_

_The avatar appeared again with a smile that looked malicious and started to dart around the stadium, using it's clams to slash at the bey. It jumped up and brought it's claws downwards, creating a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, gasps were heard. The bey of Aquario was lodged into the ground and Pumilum encircled it faster that it started. I called it back to my hand, looked at Ziggurat and cleared my throat._

_"I believe I passed with full marks, Dr Ziggurat." My usual demeanour back._

Ziggurat looked slightly phased but only slightly. His sneer was ironically pleasing as I brushed strands of fallen hair away from my face.

"Yes Alexander, you have passed for now. You have proven to be deserving of the final spot on the American team. Your brother Zeo has done the same and as agreed, your friend Toby will be transferred to a state-of-the-art hospital for his treatment. Welcome to Star breakers. You may leave and go to your new room in 4b." He said over the intercom, Zeo looking solemn. He shouldn't, I won and Toby was being transferred. I smiled at him and walked back to my room hearing security dragging Flint away to wherever he came from. The pristine silver walls formed a narrow corridor, the faint light of bedroom lights emitting from closed doors. Darkness enveloped the hallway as the lights were turned out. I heard footsteps echo from behind and I turned instinctively. I smiled when I saw Zeo walk up to me but the incoming slap wiped the smile from my face to be replaced with a snarl.

"What was that for?" I spat angrily. Zeo didn't even seem phased by this and he just stared dead into my eyes. Then I understood. The bey battle.

"Oh, that. Listen, you said yourself that I'm passionate so what's the massive deal over a win Zeo? We did it! We could save Toby and crush Masamune and I can make Mom and Dad happ-"

"Make the happy how? By going insane because of the grief. No, that will only disgrace their memory more. So get over it and act like the brother I knew not this new one. It was not your faul-"

"I KNOW! I KNOW IT WASN'T MY FAULT BUT I'M LOSING EVERYONE AND I WON'T LOSE YOU!" We stood in silence until he then walked down the dark hall, vanishing from sight and leaving me stood alone and rubbing my stinging cheek. I continued to walk to my room, anger boiling inside of me. I walked through the automatic doo of my room and I was surprised to see a women sat on the foot of my bed, looking at me as if to study me for an exam. I was in no mood for this.

"Can I help you?" I said sarcastically earning a chuckle from the women. She had waist-length brown hair with streaks of black, her steel grey eyes hidden behind small spectacles. She wore a white lab coat with different coloured pens in each pocket.

"Well you must be Alexander." She said as she got off the bed and walked up to me, extending a hand. "Natalia Broach."

"Charmed." I said, shaking her hand. She walked to the large, metal door on the other side of the room and motioned me towards it. I walked, curiosity replacing my anger. As it opened, a gasp escaped my lips. A round room with a small a odd looking machine in the centre of the room. Scientists all wearing lab coats dotted the room, all looking at me. Natalia started to push me lightly to wards the machine.

"What is this thing?" I asked, earning quizzical looks between the scientists.

"This "thing" is called the arrangement system. It was designed by Dr Ziggurat as a way of drawing out a blader's power to the fullest extent. However, there are only a select few who can withstand it. However, we also strongly believe that yourself and your brother can reach the full extent of it even though it is early stages." Natalia explained. The full power of a blader? I was intrigued and I wanted to go through with this. Natalia, sensing this, pressed a button on the wall and the pod opened up. I stepped inside and laid down, several scientists pushing latches down to secure my limbs.

"Are you ready Alexander?" Ziggurats voice appeared, emitting from the pod. I wanted to do this. "Currently, the two other member have made it to 100% and Zeo has finished his first arrangement at 85%. How far will you get I wonder?" He chuckled. He was annoying but he was doing a lot for us so I put that first.

"Very well. Begin the arrangement." Blue light enveloped me and I looked around, Natalia pulling out her colourful pens and scribbled notes down. I closed my eyes and soon, I realised that the voice had just said "90% complete." I smiled as nothing had gone wrong. Then, a stabbing pain erupted in my head and chest, causing me to writhe in pain. It worsened every second until pained gasps turned into screams. I begged them not to stop but soon, I was enveloped in a feeling that could not be described as pain. It felt like knives were stabbing me time and time again until...

"100% complete."

The pod opened and I stumbled out onto my hands and knees, panting for air. I felt...renewed. But the pain would not flee. It took several minutes until I could think.

"Are you okay Alex? You gave us quite the scare. But congratulations on achieving 100% on the first time. Only Jack and Damien, the other members of Star Breaker, have achieved that. You may go. I still have calibrations to figure out." I walked out, my mind clear. I felt alive. I felt powerful. I felt as if I could take on 100 bladers.

ZZZ

I awoke at the middle of the night, dry retching into the basin of the toilet. Nothing had gone into my stomach for many days now as nightmare shook me. It was always the same. Darkness, then Toby's death, then Zeo's then mine. When I finished throwing up nothing, I sat on the crumpled sheets of my bed and stared out the window. Darkness represented my life, a blank canvas awaiting to be filled with the stars of hope. Alas it wouldn't happen. I looked down and the sight that caught my eye shocked me. A group of kids around my age surrounded a boy and were all locked in a fierce bey battle. I rushed down wearing only a white top, white jeans and a pair of black trainers and gloves. As soon as I saw who was battling I was furious. Flint was attacking Zeo. I launched my bey without a second, releasing a bestial scream as beys were shredded. No one hurt my family. Anger was my canvas, revenge as my paint and insanity my muse. I led Flint and his gang through the alleys, striking in the darkness, leaving only small metal shards left of broken hopes. I ran into a group of about twenty bladers who attacked fiercely. I yelled at the top of my lungs with frantic eyes, Pumilum spinning so fast, the pavement collapsed in a heap of rubble, the beys and bladers left laying there, groaning. I rushed to Zeo's side as fast as my legs could carry me, his new bey struggling against an endless onslaught. I broke through the ranks and left only Flint. All sound was drowned out, only Pumilum's screaming fuelling me. I looked and saw Zeo has scuff marks all over his face. I began my own onslaught of attacks. I was enjoying myself. Another gang appeared, bigger than ever and launched their beys simultaneously.

"SCREAM PUMILUM!" I yelled, the avatar screaming and slicing the beys. I harnessed the arrangement and the avatar of Pumilum surrounded me. I laughed as the lizard screamed. I saw Flint retreating to the old construction site and I ran across the street, Zeo telling me to stop. I ran inside the construction site, Flint ahead of me.

"You'll pay for beating me."

"I will now will I? I want to see you beg for mercy once I'm through with you. No on. Hurts. Zeo!" I yelled but then Flint sneered.

"Alex! It's a trap!" Zeo yelled behind me under the scaffolding. Then everything went slow. Flint's bey jumping to the pipes holding the scaffolding above Zeo. The pipe snapped. Pumilum ran to Aquario. I jumped. I pushed. I felt crushing wood and metal on my arm. I looked up to see Zeo alright. But horrified. I looked at my arm and saw it bent underneath rubble. I then felt the pain. I screamed as Pumilum did but this time in anguish.

**Well quite dark but I think it turned out alright. Please leave a review and criticism as it would really help the story to get better for you guys. I do not own anything except my OCs. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up as I'm going on holiday on Saturday for a week but it gives me plenty of time to think about the stories. See you soon! Tempest signing off!**


End file.
